A Riceball's Secret
by FictionChic
Summary: Everyone has a secret that they don't want people to know, but when Tohru's secret is discovered, her entire life is turned upside down. (Warning: Eating Disorder)


"Don't you think Miss Honda has been acting weird?" Yuki glanced over at Shigure as they walked along the sidewalk, their arms full of grocery bags.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you on that," Shigure said sadly, "Something does seem to be troubling her lately."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at his older cousin, "What? No stupid comment?"

"Not today," Shigure shook his head, a small smile on his face.

Yuki sighed heavily. A lot had changed in just a short time...mostly with Akito. Although, he was still head of the family - he no longer abused them the way he had. In fact, rarely anyone saw him unless there was a big family get together like New Years. The only one who saw him on a daily basis was Hitori. It was almost as everyone was free to live. Whether or not that was due to Akito's decreasing health or Tohru's kind words to him - that remained a mystery.

"...And she let us get the groceries after lunch. It seemed as though she wanted us to leave."

"Yeah," Yuki mused, as the house came into view, "She's not her normal self anymore - just...I'm worried about her."

"As am I. Kyo is as we-

Shigure stopped in the middle of his sentence. They were almost at the house. His body tensed, "Do you hear that?"

"Wha-" the rat started, but was cut off when Shigure shushed him.

"It sounds like choking," Shigure narrowed his eyes in concentration, "It's Tohru."

* * *

><p>Tohru cried out loudly when she was suddenly shoved against the bathroom wall. When her eyes focused, she found herself facing angry purple and ruby red eyes and concerned brown ones. She whimpered and tried to wiggle out of Kyo's grip, but he wouldn't let go.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo yelled, his eyes blazing.

Yuki stood their with his eyes wide. He was completely speechless. They had hurriedly entered the bathroom and had found Tohru leaning over the toilet making herself sick. His Tohru who could make anyone smile just by blinking. Why would she do such a horrible thing? Why did she hate herself so much? Couldn't she see how much people loved her? How wonderful she was?

"Stop," he smacked Kyo over the back of the head when he saw tears well up in Tohru's eyes, "You're upsetting her. Go call Hitori."

Kyo nodded reluctantly and left the bathroom, stopping to flush the toilet with his foot on the way out. Now wasn't a time to fight with Yuki.

Tohru kept her blue eyes downcast. She was trembling. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had gotten caught. I mean, she knew it was a possibility that something like this could happen, but she had been so careful.

"Tohru," Shigure started softly, shocked by the scene as well, "Why don't we go to my office and wait for Ha'ri, hmm? Yuki and Kyo can put away the groceries. Wouldn't want you to have to go through all of that trouble.._right_, Yuki?"

Yuki looked to Tohru for a reaction, but she just stood there, unmoving. Usually, she would protest, flail her arms, and stutter out apologies. All Yuki could do was nod, "Yes, of course. I'll put away the groceries."

"Here," Tohru raised her head timidly and took the pink plastic toothbrush that Shigure held out to her, "Brush your teeth."

Tohru stared at her toothbrush and then looked to Shigure curiously. Why was he still standing there?

"I'm going to stay in here with you to make sure you don't try purging again," Shigure said, as if reading her mind.

* * *

><p>Shigure passed Tohru a cup of jasmine tea and took a seat behind his desk, "Hatori will be here soon."<p>

Nodding, Tohru took a seat and sipped from the cup. She breathed in the warm scent and let the steam warm her face.

"You know, Tohru," the novelist started seriously, "You're a beautiful girl. I mean that."

Tears clouded Tohru's vision. Everything was blurry, "I-I'm so sorry."

"Ah, so our little flower speaks," the dog leaned forward on his elbows, "What on earth are you sorry for?"

Tears slowly dripped into the teacup that she clutched tightly, "I-I have so much to be grateful for. A mother that loved me, two wonderful friends, the Sohma family, being able to stay here a-and I go and do something like this! I-I'm such an idiot."

"You are far from an idiot, Tohru," Hatori slid open the door.

"Ahh, Ha'ri," Shigure greeted warmly, "Welcome."

"Hello, Shigure," Hatori greeted emotionlessly, "I see you are doing well."

"Yes," his warm gaze fell onto the quiet teenager, "Are you going to take Tohru back to the main house?"

"W-what?" Tohru gasped, quickly standing from her chair.

"We are going to the main house as I already have everything set up there," Hatori told her simply, "I came here to pick you up. Come now, we have much to talk about."

"I-I can't go," she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. For a moment, she was acting like her old self, "I have to stay here and clean up and prepare dinner for-

"Don't worry about that," Shigure told her gently, going to stand by Hatori, "We can handle everything until you get back. You need to go with Hatori. Please? It'd make all of us feel a lot better if you did."

Her eyes widened momentarily before she lowered them again, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>"How long have you been using these behaviors? The purging and the restricting?" Hatori asked calmly, putting away his stethoscope.<p>

Tohru fisted her skirt. She hated this, "I-I don't know."

Hatori sighed. He was shocked when he had gotten the frantic phone call from Kyo saying that they had found Tohru in the bathroom purging. He had noticed her strange behavior, but decided to not bring it up, hoping that she would get up the courage to go to him or another Sohma. He had to admit, he was very worried about the riceball, "Are you aware of the damage you are doing to your body by engaging in these behaviors?"

"Yes," she whispered honestly, "I'm aware."

"And how do you feel about it?" Hatori asked, scribbling something on a pad of paper.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She couldn't do this, "I-I really must go, Hatori. I have so much to do. I need to finish the laundry and put out the garbage, cook, a-an-

"You're not going anywhere," he interrupted firmly, causing for her to look up at him, "You know, if I wanted to, I could make a case and have you sent away to a treatment center that specializes in treating eating disorders, but instead, I'm trying to help you so that you getting sent away doesn't happen. It'd be in everybody's best interest if you would just cooperate. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tohru furiously wiped at her eyes, "I understand."

Hatori nodded and after passing Tohru a tissue box, he leaned back in his chair, "Good. Now tell me, "How long have you been using these behaviors?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Tohru. Hello, Ha'ri," Shigure greeted when he saw them walk through the door, "How was the appointment?"<p>

"I'd like to speak to you, Yuki, and Kyo if you don't mind," Hatori stated more than asked.

"Yes, of course. Yuki, Kyo? Could you two come down here please?" Shigure called.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Tohru piped up, avoiding Shigure's gaze, "Are you staying for dinner, Hatori?"

"Yes, please," Hatori told her, "I would like to see how you do at meals."

Tohru's face heated up and she bowed slightly, "Okay. Would you like anything specific?"

"Oh, Tohru, don't fret," Shigure exclaimed happily, "I'm sure whatever you make Ha'ri will love!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo growled, coming down the stairs, "And what the hell is Hatori doing here?"

"He needs to speak with us," Shigure told him, glancing briefly at Tohru, "Where's Yuki?"

"I'm right here," Yuki closed the door the laundry and gave a small smile when his purple eyes landed on Tohru, "Hello, Miss Honda. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," she squeaked, her face a light pink, "I was just asking everyone what they would like for dinner!"

Kyo folded his arms across his chest, "I'm fine with whatever as long as there aren't any leeks in it."

"Yes," Yuki nodded, "Make whatever you want."

"Alright," Tohru managed a small smile, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Once she scampered off, Yuki looked to Shigure in annoyance, "What did you want?"

"Oh not me," Shigure waved him off, "Hatori wished to speak with us."

"Is it about Miss Honda?" Yuki asked tensely.

"Yes," Hatori cleared her throat, "I wanted to talk to you three about her..eating problem."

* * *

><p>Tohru hummed to herself and stirred the pot of beef stew, pretending that they went talking about her in Shigure's office.<p>

Tears gathering in her large eyes, she placed the lid on the stew and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Once there, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Oh mom, what am I going to do?"


End file.
